


燃情星际之罪恶游戏（ABO）（3）

by mengshu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengshu/pseuds/mengshu





	燃情星际之罪恶游戏（ABO）（3）

chapter 3  
你以为，发情期是什么？

呃……嗯……好想要……  
好难受……下面好空……痒……  
整个人笼罩在一团炽热的情欲里，几乎烧化了她。挣扎着，叫嚣着，呼唤着，渴求着。  
双手被毛巾紧紧地拴在了床柱上，铁床直接与地面焊死，拼命挣扎也无济于事。粗粝的毛巾擦过手腕内侧敏感的肌肤，随着动作搅紧，又添了一重残虐的痒。  
因为双手不得自由，身上火焰无处可熄，只好愈燃愈旺。空荡的床上只有她一个人，翻滚间单薄贴身的睡裙高高卷起，露出白皙细腻的腰肢和修长双腿暴露在空气中。  
没人能帮，薄薄的被单很快被她的汗水和体液浸湿了一大片，湿凉泥泞的感觉令她心中的野兽更加嘶吼着想要释放。  
好痛苦……  
下面在不停地抽搐着，痉挛着，期待着什么坚硬的东西能将这令人发狂的空虚填满。双腿拼命摩擦，像发情的蛇那样拼命绞在一起，膝盖曲起又伸直，小巧的脚踝高高扬起在空气中，又失力重重落下。  
不够、不够、还不够……  
“帮帮我……帮帮我……唔嗯……”  
她张着干得冒烟的嘴唇，呻吟出声。  
羞耻心是什么？早抛到九霄云外！盘旋在她脑中的此时只有一个念头——再不给我会死的！  
还有那该死的信息素，一直在空气中笼罩着她，纠缠着她的鼻息，金属、火焰、血腥！  
好痒……好想要……身下的热泉不断涌出，仿佛灵魂也随之流泻、蒸发，愈渴求，愈煎熬，不得解脱，直下地狱。  
至少，她迷迷瞪瞪地想着，至少让我能摸一摸自己，给一些安慰！只要一点点就够……一点点！  
用力挥舞手腕，挣脱不得的束缚像最后一根稻草，逼得她闭眼叫出声来。  
“飞坦！飞坦——”  
那声音里带着浓重的欲求，像一头发情的母鹿正伸长了脖颈哀鸣。  
“帮帮我！帮帮我！我受不了了，真的受不了了……”  
她崩溃地啜泣起来，哭得涕泗横流，上气不接下气，好像这一刻真的变成了水做的人。  
“帮我解开绳子！我要死了——”  
她再无暇顾忌任何地放声尖叫，带着撕心裂肺的媚意。

门终于被打开了。  
那种交织着血与火、金戈与杀伐的信息素疯狂扑了进来。  
就像垂死渴水的人闻到了甘霖，她挣扎着从床上抬起头看过来，双眼被欲望逼得通红，被泪水洗得清澈如宝石，闪烁着渴望的光芒。  
“飞坦……”  
她迷迷瞪瞪地叫他名字，神志已不太清醒，只牢牢记得自己此时最迫切的需要，“帮我解开绳子！”  
信息素的味道更近了，更浓烈，令她心魂俱醉。  
飞坦伸手，解开他亲手绑上去的毛巾，偶尔指尖碰到她手背火热的肌肤，令她发出小兽般迷蒙的轻哼，柔韧的双腿紧紧曲折在身前。  
一只手被放得自由，很快，另一只也得到解脱。飞坦收回手站在原地，下一秒，莉迪亚已经贴了上来，紧紧缠住他不放。  
“别走，救救我，我要死了！”  
她喃喃说着，双手向上搂住他的腰，侧脸隔着一层衣服，贴在后者结实的腹肌上不断磨蹭，鼻尖近距离吸着那抹一直在折磨她、勾引她的信息素味道，既满足又渴望，恨不得就此死掉。  
“你再说一遍。”  
飞坦的声音很沉、很哑，像接近猎物到最后一秒准备捕猎的猛兽，带着那一线即将冲破牢笼的压抑。  
莉迪亚听见了他的话，抬头。  
这时候她又恢复了一些清醒。她看进飞坦的眼睛，锋利如刀灿如溶金的一双眼睛，此时已经因为浓稠的情欲而压抑成暗沉的蜂蜜。  
她忽然意识到这里原来还有另一个人也正深受发情的折磨，信息素的纠缠是双向的，一如心中那即将灭顶的渴望与疯狂。  
用尽最后的力气，她撑起身体半跪起来，在飞坦配合的俯下身后，伸展双臂搂住他的脖子，感受到彼此高热的体温。  
“帮我，我受不了了！”  
她仰头靠近他，气息如同着了火，眼中属于发情Omega的痛苦渴望背后，是他所熟悉的属于莉迪亚的带着倔强与颐指气使的娇纵可怜。  
“飞坦，我难受。”  
“这可是你说的。”  
飞坦低沉地笑了一声，抬手把她按回床上，随之压覆上去。  
莉迪亚后背躺上湿漉漉的床单，贴上她渴望已久的火热肌肤，又沉又烫，顿时享受地叹息出声，双手搂抱着他劲瘦的腰，立刻欲壑难填地想要更多。  
“抱我、抱我！”她叹息着呢喃，像一条柔软求欢的蛇那样在他身下难捱地扭动、摩擦。下体随着情动，像失禁了一样分泌着更多体液。  
“急什么。”飞坦沉沉笑道，一手撑在她肩膀上方，掌下触手湿凉。  
“你流了多少水？都湿透了。”他说着，任由被他压在身下的莉迪亚一边仰着脖子把吻凌乱地印在他的下颌和脖颈上，不断用发烫的面颊蹭着他，一边发出介于满足与不满之间的细碎呜咽。  
“快点，抱我。”莉迪亚双眼含着水盯住他，急切颤抖着要求。  
越是得到，就越不满足，想要更多。她明明能感觉到飞坦在下面顶住她的坚硬如铁，不知道他为什么能忍耐至此。她觉得自己快急疯了。  
“要什么，说清楚。”飞坦声音不急不缓地说着，单手制住她不断乱动的身体，搂在怀里翻了个儿，拨开头发让她白腻修长的后颈对准自己。  
“下面，下面难受！”莉迪亚直率地喃喃，说着扭过头来蹭他的脸。  
飞坦又笑了。他一手绕过她身前环抱，指尖纠缠着她潮湿柔软的长发，从唇舌间漏出一句“好”来，低头准而狠地一口咬上她的腺体。  
“啊！”莉迪亚发出一声急促的尖叫，在他怀里剧烈地挣扎抖动起来，被飞坦牢牢按住。  
鲜血涌近他嘴里，浓郁到沁人心脾的信息素味道，无辜的铃兰花香，诱人还想要更多的甜橙香气，逐渐掺入了他自己信息素铁血炽烈的味道，纠缠着正从她身上散发出来。  
临时标记，达成。

属于强大Alpha的信息素经由血液注入她颈后的腺体，令正饱受发情期折磨的莉迪亚感到一阵空前强烈的刺激。她失声尖叫，双眼失神，几乎就此达到高潮。  
临时标记后彼此的信息素交融，欲望之外仿佛心里也多了不一样的感受。  
“下面想要……”恢复神智后的莉迪亚更加迫切、毫不讳言地向他表达自己的渴求：“飞坦，快点，上我！”  
回答她的是两根隔着内裤摸到穴口的手指，轻轻挤按就令莉迪亚不住呻吟。意料之中，内裤已经被她浸得湿透，轻而易举扒了下来挂在腿上，没受到半点阻拦。此时热情而饥渴的主人恨不得张开双腿来迎接他的手指。  
“痒！重一点，进来啊！”莉迪亚仰头靠进飞坦的怀里，脸颊胡乱蹭着他的下颌和颈窝，扭来扭曲地提出要求。  
飞坦搂着她侧躺下去，腾出支撑的手来轮番抚慰她的身体。另一只手重新按上没有了任何遮挡的下体，四指并拢来回揉过她发烫的阴唇、花核、穴口，不时轻力按压。  
“嗯，好舒服……呀！”莉迪亚眯着眼睛靠在他怀里，突然惊叫一声，一大股蜜液从下面涌出，沾湿了飞坦的手掌。  
就着这抹天然的润滑，灵活的手指曲起，轻轻刺入了她的花穴，模拟着戳刺的动作旋转按压、增加手指扩张着。  
舒服了一会儿，莉迪亚又不满足了。“别摸了，快点进来！”  
她捉住飞坦按揉她乳峰的手，交叠着按到自己平坦的小腹上，喘息着眼角挂泪，抬头和他视线交叠，“里面痒、好痒！快帮帮我！”  
对着那双金色浓郁的眼睛，她突然哭了起来，“别折磨我了，你快进来！我真的受不了了！”  
寻常的Omega发情后一刻也忍耐不了，而她从在宇宙飞船上开始，到现在已经忍耐了不知多久。耐心的前戏于她已经不再是享受，而是痛苦。  
飞坦被她磨得一扯嘴角，收回手指。“里面还有膜呢，你可别喊疼。”  
莉迪亚根本听不进他说了什么，只是顶着他的下颌催促。下一秒，飞坦早已蓄势多时的烫硬凶器撑开穴口，狠狠地一贯而入！  
“啊！”莉迪亚吃痛轻叫一声。  
原来这具十六岁的Omega身体还是处女，首次用那里接纳陌生的东西，自然会产生不适。这令她回想起自己和库洛洛的初夜，顿时微微瑟缩了一下，抗拒着接下来的疼痛，连烧心的欲火都暂时忘了。  
不过显然，他们都低估了这个世界Omega在性事上的承受能力。除了最开始的短暂疼痛，很快，一阵强似一阵的快感伴随着比之前分泌更多的体液开始涌现。  
莉迪亚的腰又扭了起来，主动寻找着让进入更深的角度使自己舒服。飞坦不等她开口已经明白，双手掐住纤腰不让她乱动，开始凶狠地撞击起来。  
“嗯、嗯、唔……”莉迪亚难耐地哼出声来，仰头枕在他的肩膀上来回摩蹭，被长久压抑后的突然快感逼得泪盈于睫。  
“好舒服，就是那里，再快一点，再深一点……好棒！好舒服……嗯！”她咬着嘴唇皱紧眉头享受，中途居然爽得哭了出来，还要抽噎着，指手画脚地指挥。  
飞坦躺在她身后，双手掐着莉迪亚的纤腰使劲，吊带睡裙早滑落下去卷成了一圈，怀中人光裸的背脊不断摩擦着他的胸膛，丝丝长发散落在肩膀上摇晃，从下方传来的快感正在逐渐堆积，令人头皮发麻。  
只是他嫌莉迪亚哆哆嗦嗦的指挥太煞风景，黑着脸抱她再一翻身，在莉迪亚被空前深入的角度刺激得哼叫不休时，直接换成了正压在她身上的背入式，一手越过她的脸侧撑住床，一手还掐着她的腰，更加疯狂、剧烈地顶撞起来。  
莉迪亚顿时连话也说不出，只剩下破碎的呻吟声连续不断飘出。

“不、不行了……歇一会儿！”  
莉迪亚受不住连续的刺激，喘息着求饶。她甚至感到些隐隐的恐惧，为这具Omega身体异乎寻常的敏感和饥渴。  
发情期带来的情潮稍缓后，本能让她想要停下来。  
但飞坦不肯放过她。“还没到。”他掐着她的腰喘道，再次加快顶撞的力度和速度，朝着莉迪亚之前为求最大限度的享受而自己暴露的敏感点。  
“太快了……飞坦求你了！”她的额头抵着床单，紧闭双眼胡乱求饶。摩擦和撞击涌起的快感逐渐堆积，像浪潮不断地从内冲刷着她，明显在向着某个顶端进发。  
“啊——”某个时刻，她已经逐渐成为常态的破碎呻吟突然又扬高起来。  
飞坦知道时候到了，一边加紧了抽插的频率，一边松开握着她细腰的手，向上揉捏她敏感的胸部。  
两面夹击下，莉迪亚根本敌不过刺激，脑中一道白光闪过，尖叫着达到高潮。飞坦动作还在继续，莉迪亚被迫经历了持久不断的高潮，这回根本连哼也哼不出来，全身软成了水，只能靠他的单手支撑。  
“打开了。”飞坦低声自语。就在莉迪亚持续高潮的同时，一直被他撞击的宫口悄然打开，足够他将性器再向里深入一点。  
“你……你别！”  
莉迪亚感觉到他深入了一个可怕的地步，顾不得高潮的余韵，惊恐地颤抖起来，“出去！求你了！那里不行！”  
飞坦强硬地禁锢着她，脸上同样紧锁着眉汗水密布。“有点疼，忍着。”他说完，低头再次咬住了莉迪亚颈后的腺体。  
与此同时，他们都感觉到飞坦深埋在莉迪亚体内的性器前端再次膨胀了起来，像一把撑起的伞，牢牢卡在她的宫口里。  
“唔嗯！疼——”  
莉迪亚哭着叫了起来。  
“马上就好。”飞坦说着抬头，从后面温柔地吻过她的耳后，小心安抚的动作里带着自己也没有意识到的珍惜和怜爱。  
很快，他呈伞状卡进她宫口里的性器微微抽搐了一下，射出一股滚烫而多的精液，悉数浇灌在她毫无防备的子宫里面。  
“烫。”莉迪亚用气音说着，背脊随之抽搐起来，在眼泪中再次达到高潮。  
成结标记，达成。

TBC


End file.
